The present invention relates to a bus controller technique in which a bus controller for a first bus may access devices, such as peripheral devices, not connected to the first bus but rather connected to another bus.
In some chipsets, an integrated USB (Universal Serial Bus) bus controller is used to move data to and from USB devices connected to the USB bus via USB ports. The controller includes a variety of ports and the data that is sent or received on the ports is grouped into packets.
Unfortunately, such bus controllers, as presently configured, can only interface with devices connected to the USB ports and cannot interface with devices connected to other ports which are connected to buses other than the USB bus.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a bus controller for a first bus which was capable of accessing devices connected to the first bus as well as being capable of accessing devices which are connected to buses other than the first bus.